Known as a conventional spectroscope is one in which a light entrance part, a spectroscopic part, and a light detection part are secured to a wall part of a package (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a spectroscope, light entering from the light entrance part is spectrally resolved and reflected by the spectroscopic part and detected by the light detection part.